<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Wasn't Expecting That by MirandaShepard_93</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23650960">I Wasn't Expecting That</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirandaShepard_93/pseuds/MirandaShepard_93'>MirandaShepard_93</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>C-Sec and Stress Relief (Garrus &amp; Sarah) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Biting, F/M, First Time, I know its not dramatic, Morning Sex, PWP, Size Difference, Size Kink, Sleepy Sex, Xenophilia, bed sharing, it just kinda happens</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:20:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23650960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirandaShepard_93/pseuds/MirandaShepard_93</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Garrus has been keeping a close eye on Sarah since she was robbed... checking in on her after work, having dinner with her... staying at her house. Somehow he didn't expect it to turn into this. </p><p>PWP-ish.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Garrus Vakarian/OFC, Garrus Vakarian/Original Female Character(s), Turian Male/Human Female - Relationship, Turian/Human - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>C-Sec and Stress Relief (Garrus &amp; Sarah) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689565</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Wasn't Expecting That</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He hadn't meant for it to turn into this; dinner had become a vid, the vid had involved a few drinks, and he had stayed the night again. Then the next day they had gone for lunch, and when he went to work the day after he found a security system. So he had to be there when Connix installed it... and he stayed again. How could he not when, drunk, she laughed and admitted that she had slept better those past few nights with him than she had since coming to the Citadel. She didn't ask him to stay and he didn't offer, but as the clock ticked over and they got tired, he didn't leave. He hadn't been home in a week unless you counted stopping in to change his uniform and grab some lounge clothes. The problem was that when he was lying with her, it didn't strike him as strange. He buried his face into her hair as the alarm clock on her nightstand blared, shifted under the blankets. Every now and then, over the past week, it had struck him how soft human lives were. Sarah adored blankets, pillows, fluffy throws. Her air-con was always low, but he never felt the cold in her bed; it was like sinking into warm water, and he found he woke later, more slowly, when he was with her. </p><p>He reached over her, arm heavier than it had ever felt before. Clumsy. Half asleep he hit the off button, and let his arm fall over her. Sarah stretched, in his grasp. Warm and soft and smelling of soap and that muted musk that came from her silky hair and delicate hide; his plates shifted, and somehow it was the most natural thing in the world to slide his hand between her legs and squeeze gently. Everything felt natural with her. Sarah stretched and whimpered, </p><p>"Garrus?" Her voice was loaded with sleep, heavy and slurred and relaxed, </p><p>"I'm here," he murmured back without opening his eyes, and dragged his hand back up her body to her breasts. Sometime in the night, she had removed her bra... or perhaps she had never worn one, but she was soft and warm and bare under her shirt. She whined, pushed her rear back into his crotch and he moaned, plates opening. A part of his mind stirred, shifted, almost protested, and then she turned her head to him in the half-light and pressed her strange soft lips to his mouth plates and all he could do was sigh and slip his other hand under her shirt, pulling her up to his chest as she wriggled and gasped. </p><p>"Garrus?"</p><p>"I'm here," he whispered again and she reached up to touch grip the back of his neck, pressing her fingers to the sensitive skin there. Clumsy, but informed. The thought that she had been doing research made his stomach lurch. The smell of her hit him again, stronger than before. The soft cotton trousers she always wore to bed slid down her thighs as he struggled to get his hand beneath them. She kicked them off, huffing as if frustrated by their presence, stretching her neck and arching her back. When she tugged at his trousers, Garrus' heart leapt, beating furiously. </p><p> </p><p>The world which had been moving so slowly suddenly changed gears; they kicked the covers away, and as Garrus dragged her thong down Sarah gasped and pushed back. The smell of her was overwhelming. When he gripped her knee and pulled her leg up and back, hooking it over his hip he had a sudden flash of insight, an understanding of how they must look. She was so small compared to him, so pale and pink compared to his cool, silvery plates. The sudden understanding that she was human hit him, but the soft whimper of her breath washed it away. </p><p>"Is this ok?" He found the sense to ask the one question he hadn't yet, </p><p>"Yes, God yes," Sarah whispered, "I want you." </p><p>Such as simple thing to say. So innocent; you'd never hear it on a vid and that's why it sends electricity through every inch of him. Garrus gripped her around the waist before burying his face in her neck and gently pushing himself into her. It's that moment which brings the reality of their situation back. Garrus knew he was a little more than average at best; he should have slid into her smoothly, filled her well... but she hissed and arched her back, thighs tense, before he was halfway into her. </p><p>"Oh God," she moaned and reached back to grip his hip, </p><p>"It's alright," he whispered, "tell me when." She nodded, rolled her hips, panted and started to push back, </p><p>"Shit, shit, shit - oh God."</p><p>It was a statement he could only agree with. She gripped him hard enough to make him see stars, but it was clear their bodies weren't quite made for each other. She craned her neck to press her lips to his neck, his cheek, his face. He ran her hand up to hold her neck, fought the urge to bite into the flesh there. He pulled away and she whimpered,</p><p>"No," she gasped, "don't." It was ridiculous, really, how that made his heart jump,</p><p>"It's ok," Garrus said, nudged her onto her back, and slid between her legs again, "let's see if this is more comfortable?"</p><p>"Yes," Sarah said with a nod, eyes sleepy and warm. She lifted her legs a little, raising her heels from the sheets as if to make more room for him. It was, somehow, but not much. He still had to take it slow. She gripped the pillow over her head, neck flushing, and arched her back, breasts rolling back towards her neck. Somehow she stretched to take him, wrapped her legs around his waist and squeezed, making him grunt, tearing a strangled moan from him. With one arm braced beside her shoulder to take his weight, Garrus started to move, slowly at first, eyes clenched against the sensations, determined not to make a fool of himself. Sarah wrapped her arms around his neck, sank her teeth into the tender flesh there, tearing away what was left of his restraint in the process. </p><p>The bed groaned under their weight and the force of his thrusts. Sarah let go of the pillow, gripped his shoulder firmly before pushing her other hand between them. She rubbed her clit and clenched her thighs, panted in his ear. Were humans always this feral, a tiny part of his mind wondered. </p><p>"Oh God," it was broken, the sound that came out of her. Broken and so delicious. She clenched tight around his cock and moaned, pulsing and squeezing as a trickle of hot liquid seeped between them. When he came, the world went white for a moment and when it came back they were tangled in each other. She gasped when he pulled away, reached down to drag the blankets over them. </p><p> </p><p>Garrus trailed his hand over her side when she wrapped herself around him, rubbed his mouth plates against the silky skin of her forehead. </p><p>"I wasn't expecting that," he murmured into her hair, and she laughed, </p><p>"You've been sleeping in my bed for a week Garrus," she said, "were you really just being a good c-sec officer?"</p><p>"Well... no, I mean, I... hoped, but I didn't think you..." he trailed off, "I'm an idiot, aren't I?"</p><p>"Yes," she patted his chest, "but you're a cute idiot, so that helps."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>